


Always Proud To Be Yours

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Pride, Soft Girlfriends, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: After a mishap in their time machine, Clary, Isabelle, and Maia end up at the first ever pride parade





	Always Proud To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final fic for Team Green in the SH WLW Fic Bingo. This small fic fulfills the prompt "time travel"
> 
> This has been such a great experience and I'm so glad I decided to be a part of this event. Thank you to the SH WLW Fic Library for hosting this and inspiring so many amazing authors to write wlw works <3

“Greece. Ancient Greece is literally the only option and both of you are wrong.”

“You’re only saying that because you love the Percy Jackson books,” Maia countered.

“Mi, I’m gay. It is literally a requirement that I have an obsession with Rick Riordan novels,” Clary said.

“Annabeth was totally my type as a kid,” Isabelle added. “And Leo had that geeky thing that twelve-year-old me really vibed with.”

“Thank you for that helpful contribution, Iz,” Maia deadpanned.

“Sure thing, hot stuff,” Isabelle winked.

“So Ancient Greece it is,” Clary said.

Isabelle sat up in her seat and pursed her lips.

“That was never decided. You chose when and where we went last time. Maia and I have dibs. I say we go to the future. It’s a lot less messy than the past. You don’t have to worry about stepping on a flower and erasing your own existence. I hear the Mars Colony will be nice in sixty years.”

Clary pouted and crossed her arms, slumping back in her chair.

“Mars is so boring,” Maia groaned. “It’s so dirty and there’s no ocean there. I vote for pre-human intervention Barbados. I’m in desperate need of a beach day.”

“I could do the beach,” Clary grumbled reluctantly.

“Ha,” Maia said, sticking her tongue out at Isabelle before kissing Clary’s cheek. “Thank you for your support, sweet thing.”

Clary blushed and smiled to herself. Greece was forgotten for the moment apparently.

“You’re such a traitor, Clary,” Isabelle huffed. “I made you breakfast in bed last week and this is what I get in return?”

Clary placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s knee. “And while I appreciate the food poisoning you gave me, Mars fucking sucks. Barbados is way better.”

Maia cackled gleefully and high-fived Clary.

“I hate you both,” Isabelle sighed.

“No, you love us and you know it,” Maia said.

Clary and Maia fixed her with equally charming smiles and Isabelle couldn’t hold her frown any longer. Her lips quirked up slightly. Her girlfriends were too adorable.

Isabelle’s eyes lit up mischievously all of a sudden.

“First one to the control panel gets to pick when and where we go,” she challenged before darting towards the center of the ship.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Maia cried before racing after her.

The two scrambled for the control panel in a flurry of playful shoves and stray elbows to the ribs. Clary watched as her pair of dorks pushed each other out of the way.

“I win!” Isabelle yelled triumphantly, reaching out to touch the panel.

“You cheated!” Maia hollered. 

“Did not!”

“Children, please,” Clary chided as they bickered.

Isabelle stomped her foot.

“I got to the controls first so I’m picking. We’re going to Mars.”

Isabelle started pushing buttons on the panel.

“No, we’re going to Barbados,” Maia argued, also beginning to press buttons.

“This isn’t going to end well,” Clary murmured to herself as she clicked her seatbelt into place.

After a few seconds of battling over the controls, the sirens in the ship started to blare to announce that the location had been locked and was going into automatic flight. They had about fifteen seconds to put their seatbelts on before this thing went catapulting through the space-time continuum. Maia and Isabelle pulled back.

“Oh shit,” Maia swore. “Where do you think it’s going to take us?”

“I don’t know, but we’d better get out asses in our seats pronto,” Isabelle said.

The girls hurried back to their seats and buckled in.

“Nice job, ladies,” Clary teased.

“Oh, hush,” Isabelle replied.

The ship shuddered and beeped as it prepared for takeoff. 

“Get ready, my loves,” Maia said, taking their hands in hers.

A second later, the ship jolted forwards. The force of it had them stuck to the backs of their seats. Clary had her eyes squeezed shut, Isabelle was biting her lip anxiously, and Maia, being the most experienced time traveler of the three, calmly sat between them and thought about what she would make for dinner later that night.

The journey took about three minutes and ended with the ship skidding to a rough stop that made Maia flinch. The ship always took a bit of damage when it did an autopilot stop. Maia knew how to pilot it for a soft landing, but the ship generally took the approach of just ramming itself as hard it could into the ground.

When the alarm stopped, the three girls unclipped themselves and made their way to the control panel.

“Where did we end up?” Clary asked curiously.

Maia tapped the screen a few times.

“Earth. New York City, to be specific. June 28, 1970."

"How exciting. It's just some random day in a city we've all lived in for years," Isabelle sighed.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice but to make the most of it. The ship is going to be doing repairs on itself for at least twelve hours. We're stuck here whether we like it or not," Maia answered. 

"I think it could be fun. We haven't done the 70s in a few years," Clary said cheerfully. 

"Not since you smoked one joint in '75 and thought the ceiling was trying to eat you," Isabelle said. 

"Well, then I won't do any drugs this time and it'll be fine," Clary said. 

“Glad we’ve got Clary’s sobriety decided upon. Are you two ready to go then?” Maia asked. Her lovers nodded.

They emerged from the ship in an alleyway. It was a bright and sunny day. The air smelled like gasoline and summertime. The city was loud, but it was New York so that wasn’t really unexpected. It almost felt like they were back home in their own time.

Except when they emerged from the alley, something was decidedly different from their New York.

The streets were flooded with people. They were holding signs high in the air and music sounded faintly in the distance.

“Seems like we picked a good day to crash land in New York,” Isabelle commented.

“What do you think they’re marching about?” Clary asked.

Maia spotted a middle-aged man on the edge of the crowd. She walked up to him,

“Hey, what is all this?” she asked.

“Are you kidding? It’s been in the papers for weeks,” was his only reply.

“We’re tourists,” Maia answered and it was technically true. 

“Christopher Street Liberation Day March,” he said. Maia tilted her head. The name didn’t mean anything to her. He elaborated, “It’s gay pride, kid.”

Maia looked back at the crowd. She caught a glimpse of a rainbow flag in the hand of a young girl. She squinted her eyes and saw a sign reading, “Gay is Good!”

“Oh hell yeah,” Maia chuckled. 

The man smiled at her curiously before continuing his march. Maia returned to her girlfriends.

“Babes, this is gonna be a spectacular day,” Maia declared. “I believe we are the very first pride parade.”

“No fucking way,” Clary gasped, her eyes lighting up.

“This is way better than Mars,” Isabelle grinned.

“Absolutely. Now, let’s go join our people,” Maia said. 

They easily melted into the crowd and the energy quickly seeped into their veins. Everyone around them was laughing and smiling. People were dancing their way down the streets in bright colors. Girls approached the time travelers and wrapped rainbow feather boas around their necks. They pressed red-stained lips to the girls’ cheeks before pushing through the crowd.

The experience, walking in the very first pride parade, was heady and overwhelming for each of them. These were the people who had fought for them before they’d even been born. They had spilled blood sweat and tears so that the girls, many generations later, could have the right to love one another. These were the people that helped them feel comfortable in their skin and safe enough to be themselves. This was the beginning of the lives they’d chosen to live. 

It felt like one big celebration of everything that made them who they are. It was a celebration of love and perseverance and strength. They felt free here, among people who knew exactly what they’d gone through. Isabelle danced in the streets, twirling between Clary and Maia and spinning like her feet weren’t even touching the ground. Clary took every chance she got to pull her girlfriends in for quick pecks to the lips and her hands often found their way into each of their back pockets as they walked. At one point, Clary and Isabelle had Maia on shoulders as they walked and Maia chanted “Bi Pride” at the top of her lungs.

They never wanted the day to end.

But when it did, it was with sweat on their foreheads and smiles on their faces. They were exhausted, but it was the kind of tired that meant you had just done something wonderful. They couldn’t be bothered to care about how their feet ached or how raw their voices were from screaming with the crowd.

“I love you two,” Clary gushed as they made it back to the ship.

“We love you too, darling,” Isabelle smiled.

“So much,” Maia affirmed. 

When they huddled together in bed that night, they all felt thankful that they got to love one another. It was this that the paraders that day had fought for. They weren’t going to take it for granted, not ever.


End file.
